Inner Sanctum
by Kuroy
Summary: Everyone has special places, with good and bad memories. For Spyro, after his fall from a hero to a convict, his prison became such a place. Thanks to Dardarax for proof reading.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spyro, The Legend of Spyro or any character related to those games. This is just a fanfiction and doesn't have any connection with the real plot. Pairing, which is obviously, SpyCy (Spyro x Cynder)

Once, a dreaded, purple dragon named Malefor, also known as the Dark Master, who wanted to tear the world apart and nearly succeeded in his plan. However, he was stopped by two young dragons, another purple dragon and a black dragoness. They risked their lives and after a last final battle with their foe, not only did they keep Malefor from destroying the world, but they also revived it.

Six years has passed since the defeat of the Dark Master. Time has passed, the once celebrated heroes have grown and now they found themselves in an terrible situation.

Spyro sighed as he faced his reflection on the surface of the small pond. Over the years, his body grew in size, reaching the same height as his old mentors, the Guardians. He saw his reflection, a dragon with purple scales, a yellow underbelly and two long yellow horns on the back of his head. In the pond he saw his own violet eyes but it felt like he was looking into the face of another purple dragon, a stranger he never knew. He dipped his claw into the water, distorting the image and watched the circles grew in size, waiting patiently for the reappearance of the stranger's feature. He shook his head as he saw the same face resurface again. Perhaps in his naivety he hoped to change his appearance just by splashing the water surface.

The purple dragon warily walked back to his sleeping place, the chain clinging on him jingled with each step he took. A spot he had used to wait and sleep for the past days. He didn't know how many days went by, since he first occupied this cave, his new home. It was deeply hidden in the surrounding areas of the Dragon City named Warfang. Not many dragons knew the location of this secret place and he wasn't sure, if it was a good or bad sign. As much as he remembered the entrance, that led into the depth of the mountains and under the surface of the ground, was hidden between a sea of rocks, somewhere deep in the forest.

The sunlight doesn't reach the inner sanctum of his and without its presence, he couldn't tell if it was day or night on the surface, sleep would envelop the purple dragon's mind when he became tired or tried to flee from his sorrow. The only light Spyro received was from the yellow illumination of the giant mushrooms near his usual resting place, without it, he would be trapped in darkness.

The cave itself satisfied his basic needs to survive. He wouldn't die of thirst, a small spring forming a pond in the middle of his cave, which provided him with an ample amount of water and the roots sprouting off the ground are sufficient for his hunger, though he hadn't felt any of these necessity for quite a while.

A massive wooden door separated him from the tunnel, leading to the outside world, to freedom. Sometimes he could hear the sound of footsteps, probably the wardens of his new home, coming from the opposite of the door, assuring the door was still intact and he wouldn't attempt an escape.

"Perhaps, I should escape…" Spyro mumbled, aware he wasn't in the position for such foolish thoughts.

He pulled on the chain his collar was connected to. The metallic chain itself wasn't sturdy enough to keep him in place, but magical runes were written on it, strengthening the metal. It led to brown surface the walls, which had more ancient symbols to secure the prisoner. But even without the magical enhancement, Spyro wouldn't dare to try a breakout, he wasn't a fool, he wouldn't execute it. If he did, he would risk putting himself and her into a more dangerous situation. At least for now, he would wait and hope she would be safe and sound.

The purple dragon prepared himself for more restless sleep, as a sound called him.

"Spyro!" A very familiar voice, and it came from the door.

"Sparx!" He shouted back and ran to the door, a smile of relief crept over his face. Surely his stepbrother could explain their current situation, his and Cynder's.

Halfway to the door he felt a heavy pull on his neck. In the sheer amount of joy, over hearing Sparx again made him forget the shackle around his neck. The chain was long enough for him to reach the pond, which laid in the middle of his personal home, but it was also short enough to keep from reaching the door.

"Sparx," He shouted again, hoping his words would reach his brother. "I'm here! Behind the door!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds but then, someone knocked on the door.

"Spyro, finally I've found you! Do you know how hard it was to find you? You know how much I hate to play the seeker in hide and seek!" The dragonfly exclaimed as he continued to knock on the door, as if it would break apart through his small punches.

The purple dragon laughed, the chain rattled as he did. It has been a long time since he had a reason for it. Good old Sparx.

"Argh, curse it!" The yellow dragonfly shouted in anger, after he exhausted himself. "I can't open this stupid peephole, or else I could fly in!" He hit the peephole again to emphasize his ambition.

Spyro studied the door more carefully, he never saw the peephole but so far the purple dragon hadn't a real reason to examine the door. His eyes inspected the huge door, an adult dragon would easily fit through it and it would take great effort for a single dragon to open it with only physical strength alone. Finally he saw the peephole, the size was sufficient enough for a dragon to see through it with both eyes and Sparx's size would be convenient enough for him to fly through.

"Don't bother Sparx, ever since I was brought in here, none of the wards ever used it," he explained. Truthful, no one used it. Occasionally, he could hear the guards but they wouldn't care about the peephole, perhaps they feared he could use his breath and attack, while they observed him.

"Tell me, how long has it been since I was imprisoned?" He asked, trying to distract his stepbrother from his futile tries. Without the daylight, it was hard to keep track of time. He missed the feeling of the sun shining on his scales, the wind blowing past his body whenever he flew and other little insignificant he took as granted. But there was something more important he wanted to feel again. "Tell me, what happened with Cynder? Where is she? How is she?"

The purple dragon waited patiently for the answers but his brother was silent, it wasn't good sign if the talkative dragonfly didn't utter a word.

"Cynder is fine, don't worry about her. After all, she is a strong girl," answered Sparx.

Spyro nodded and smiled in relief, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his chest, at least someone confirmed his hope. "Where is she?"

"She is in the prison of Warfang, I talked with her before I began my search for you, she didn't know what they did with you, after the trial," the dragonfly explained with anger in his voice. "Terrador told me of your stupid offer. Those idiotic council members took you're your offer and will give Cynder a second trial. The Guardians are sure that she will get free soon Guardians, or at least most of them, were able to convince those stupid Council members into giving Cynder a fair trial. Their argument was that the witness didn't see her, only you, and her imprisonment is unjustified."

Spyro silently thanked the ancestors, at least the black dargoness will be free again.

"Terrador also sent a message." Sparx continued. "He asked, if you are really sure. The plan may help Cynder but it will be you who receives the full punishment." A small bang was heard as the yellow dragonfly punched the door. "You will probably be sentenced to lifelong imprisonment."

"I know, please tell them my gratitude." The message didn't surprise him, he already knew the outcome. The purple dragon was grateful for Terrador's help, the old earth Guardian had never let him down.

"Can you really accept it so easily? I mean, it's _lifelong, _I can't even stand in this cave for more than a minute, if it wasn't necessary and you say you know? You might die here!" Sparx's voice was hectic, obviously he was trying to convince his adopted brother. "Listen it would be better to wait until everything calms down and then you can have another trial, with Cynder together."

Spyro shook his head in disagreement, although the dragonfly couldn't see it. "No Sparx. They wouldn't let me out after what happened," his voice grew bitter. "Nothing could change their mind, they fear me."

Sparx was silent. He didn't know the details, he only had a quick summary from Terrador before he went straight to Cynder, in hope of finding his dragon brother with her. But he only met the black dragoness alone in her small cell and she wasn't in the condition, or didn't want to retell whatever occurred during his absence. The only thing she asked was the same as the purple dragon on the opposite of the door did.

"Pah, I only went to visit mom and dad for a week. And when I came back, what did I find? No surprise party for my return, but you in a cave and moody girl somewhere else, imagine my surprise." The dragonfly ranted but secretly hoped to change the topic in some way.

Spyro smiled, his brother could be just as talkative as the electric Guardian, even if he resents it. "How are mom and dad?"

"They are fine," answered Sparx. "Mom asked for grandchildren_, again. _Dad is just dad."

"I see," replied the dragon, nothing more to add but happy that his beloved adoptive parents are healthy.

Nina and Flash, their parents, or at least Spyro's adopted parents, still live in the swamp. Fortunately, they survived the whole Malefor ordeal without any harm and continued being caring parents. Nina wanted some grandchildren, a visit with Cynder raised her hope, while for Flash, the boys should just live their lives.

A silence overcame both brothers, neither didn't know what to say in this uncomfortable situation. Again, it was Sparx's voice that broke the uneasy quietness.

"I will tell Terrador that you stick on the plan, even though I still think it's a stupid idea." Truth be told, the thought of Spyro living the rest of his life in this place was rather disturbing for the Dragonfly. But he knew the dragon was determined to help his beloved dragoness, even for an expensive price.

"Thank you, Sparx."

"No need, we are brothers, aren't we?" Sparx knocked against the closed peephole one last time. "Is there anything you want me to tell Cynder?"

The words in his head began to gather, in the end he settled for a simple sentence, one that describes everything he felt for her.

"Please tell Cynder that I love her."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_No! You can't do this!"_

_Spyro's outburst didn't surprise the assembled dragons. At the moment, the purple dragon glared at the dragons in front of him, those so-called Council Members. He only felt an undying flame of hatred towards them, while they sat in their comfortable position in front of him and sentenced Cynder to death._

_Before Malefor's twisted ambition began, a council of five dragons maintained the order of the dragon society. They watched over the laws of the dragons and sentenced those who crossed the border, and would judge everyone personally, of course with the help of the law enforcer._

_After the world was rebuilt, dragons and other races hiding from the raging war, reoccupied their old country. With the amount of dragons living together again, the Council had to be rebuilt, ensuring that such tragedy won't repeat again._

_"__Cynder didn't kill him, she only defended herself!" Sypro protested. His violet eyes travelled from dragon to dragon, eyeing their reaction with suspicious as they didn't show any sign of reaction._

_"__The witness stated that they saw the criminal attacked the victim with her acid." Said the Council Member on the far right, a lightning dragon with bright yellow scales, the only male dragon in the Council and he wasn't much older than Spyro himself._

_"__Of course they saw her attack him. The witness only came __after __she was ambushed and we fought back." He stressed the word after. The eyewitness only saw the last part of the incident and deduced them, Cynder and himself, as the attackers. "We only took a small walk outside of Warfang. I left her alone for a few minutes and when I came back, they were attacking her!"_

_"__We also found other corpses near the place the witness showed us." This time it was the fire dragoness who occupied the seat in the middle. Her name was Lestrax and is the oldest dragon in the new formed council, being the sole survivor of the old council before the war, having the most experience and thus her opinion had the most influence within the council. The colour of her scales already began to dim from bright red to a darker shade, as if her body was covered in dark blood and it dried on her._

_"__The corpses had different wounds beginning from simple gashes, made by claws, to lethal wounds made by the use of at least three different elemental attacks," Lestrax gave Spyro her coldest glare, which he answered with his own, as she continued "The evidence works against you, unless it was a group of different dragons who attacked the victims."_

_Spyro gritted his teeth at the sight of their stupidity, fortunately Cynder wasn't here, their trials were separate. Hers would follow shortly after they finished the current one. They never denied to have killed the attackers or in the Councils twisted view, the __victims. __It was an act of self-defense._

_"__But like Spyro said, the group of dragons attacked Spyro and Cynder first." A deep male voice spoke up, it belonged to Terrador, Guardian of the Earth element and one of Spyro's mentors. "You can't convict them as murders for fighting back and saving their own lives."_

_The Guardian stood beside Spyro and acted as his defender during the trial. The three Guardians, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril, were shocked as the news of the incident reached them, but were convinced of their innocent and immediately volunteered to help them. One Guardian would support Spyro and Cynder through their trial. Volteer was chosen to support Cynder, while Terrador helped the purple dragon._

_"__No, you are misunderstanding us," Said Lestrax, in an almost neutral tone. Her eyes darted to Spyro for a split second before looking back at Terrador."We are not here to judge Spyro as a murderer."_

_This explanation surprised both Spyro and Terrador._

_"__But few minutes ago, you said you would sentence Cynder to death," asked the younger male carefully. He wasn't a fool, there had to be a trap behind it._

_"__Yes we did." Agreed the male on the far right with a nod._

_Lestrax ignored him and in doing so confirmed his unsaid worry._

_"__Yes we did. The testimony of the witness confirmed that the deadly blow came from the black dragoness, whose name is Cynder. The wounds of the other corpse were mainly made by claws and slashes, probably by the culprit's tailblade." The old dragoness's monologue didn't stop. "The lethal wounds were mostly made by the culprits acid attack , also there were interior injuries in some of the corpse with their organs damaged without the proof of external forces," Lestrax carefully chose her words as she regarded Spyro's expressions with burning interest. "which was made by the culprit's fear ability."_

_Spyro knew where the whole explanation was going to lead to._

_"__No, she didn't do it alone. I also fought and attacked them!" Protested Spyro without a second to consist the consequence._

_Some of the Council Members murmured with each other and again it was the dragoness in the middle to take the charge._

_"__We are aware of the fact but, like we said before, the physical wounds weren't deep enough to kill a dragon. We also considered the fact that you only saw the culprit fighting against the dragons and naturally, you would choose her side. That's why we will sentence Cynder, culprit of this case, to death. You, Spyro, will be sentenced to imprisonment for a week."_

_The whole trial was too unreal for Spyro. The judgement was too diverging to be fair._

_"__Objection! I object!"_

_The shout drew the attention of the whole room to a single dragon, the Earth Guardian himself._

_"__We, the Guardians, object the verdict." Stated Terrador in a firm voice._

_The confidence in his tone relieved Spyro, his mentor had a plan._

_A female dragoness on the right side of Pyrathrox, from her colour sheme Spyro guessed that she was an earth dragon, spoke this time._

_"__Master Terrador, with all due respect, as a Guardian you have a great influence in the dragon civilization but it's the duty of the council to enforce the law. It is outside your power to change the outcome of our judgement." She spoke in a soft and young tone but Terrador wasn't convinced to stop._

_"__I'm very well aware of the fact, but as long as all four of us Guardians agree on a very important case, we have the right to object and try to change the outcome, even if it takes longer than expected until the Council and the Guardians find a satisfying outcome."_

_The Council Members protested against the Guardian, some only mumbled or murmured but only the male member protested loudly, but he wasn't heard by Spyro. The purple dragon watched the elder dragon with a hopeful expression, perhaps they could win._

_"__I'm sorry to tell you this, Master Terrador, but the Fire Guardian, Igneel, has written a letter, in which is stated that he agrees in our judgement," Said Lestrax as she held up a piece of paper._

_The Earth Guardian's brows furrowed, he walked towards the red dragoness. "May I see it?"_

_"__Of course, Master Terrador,"Lestrax answered with a smug smile._

_The green dragon's expression was crestfallen as he finished the letter. It was Igneel's handwriting and he really agreed in the council's opinion into punishing both Cynder and Spyro because they had broken the law, by killing fellow dragons._

_"__Now, Master Terrador, if you don't have anything else to say please let us finish our verdict."_

_Terrador went back to his original spot beside his purple apprentice and shook his head._

_"__We, the Dragon Council, hereby sentence Spyro, the purple dragon, to a week of imprisonment," said Lestrax._

_"__No! It's unfair! You can't kill Cynder and just give throw me into jail for a week, I won't let it happen!" Interrupted Spyro_

_"__But the evidence-" the male council member began._

_"__No, I won't let it happen," Shouted Spyro shouted, his mouth was giving of a purple glow from the inside._

_All five council members gasped at the sight. Each one stepped backwards, taking a defensive position._

_Terrador put a paw on Spyro's back as he realized what was going to happen. The younger dragon learned a lot about the use of the elements under the guidance of the Guardians and he also learned to wield the power of Convexity alone. The purple glow was the indication of Spyro unleashing his Convexity breath "Stop it Spyro, it won't help Cynder."_

_The purple dragon halted in his track and dropped his head, ashamed at what would have happened. "I know…" He mumbled. Spyro saw the faces of the council members as they tried to regain their composure._

_"__I have an offer and I would like you to listen to it."_

* * *

><p>"Spyro." A soft and melodic voice stirred him from his sleep.<p>

The purple dragon shook his head as he awoke. Lately his mind was playing pranks with him. He would usual hear Cynder's voice during his dream and wake up, in hope to see her again. But it was always the hollow space of his prison that greeted his vision, once he woke up.

Half-asleep, he was making his way towards the pound to smother the thirst in his throat, but this time, the voice followed him, even if he wasn't dreaming.

The voice was louder and he could clearly understand its intention. "Spyro! I'm here!" It came from the door.

"Cynder!" he cried out in surprise. Spyro ran towards the door but stopped halfway as the shackles restrained him from reaching the black dragoness. But nonetheless, he was overjoyed to see her again. The peephole was open and he could see her lovely green eyes, for him they were shining like emeralds and he was never happier to see them again than now.

"Spyro, thank the ancestors. I thought I lost you forever!" Her was excited, but it also held a fragment of bitterness.

The purple dragon gave her a genuinely smile. "Me too, I thought I lost you on that day. Ever since they brought me to this place, I prayed to the ancestors everyday for your safety and now I'm relieved to see you free again."

Cynder closed her eyes, he could see her body tremble as she spoke, her voice was almost like a whisper. "Why? Why did you throw yourself into this place? Terrador told me of your stupid plan. You are going to stay here for the rest of your life, just for my sake!"

Why indeed. The questions weren't unexpected and he knew the meaning behind it. "Because, you deserve better than being caged in a prison."

She crumbled down to the floor, her eyes hidden behind the door. "And you don't deserve this either."

Spyro kept his gaze towards the door. "I don't know, but in their eyes I deserve it and perhaps they are right."

"No, you don't!" He saw her beautiful eyes again, this time they glared at him through tears, trying to prove him that he was wrong. "Nobody deserves this! You defended me, _I _should be in here not you… ," she said softly.

"But I also killed the dragons, there is no denying in it. They fear me…"

"You did it to help me and I will prove it. I will prove your innocence, I won't give up on you!" Her body trembled as she spoke, trying her hardest from crying again.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly, this is the Cynder he loved with his whole being. "I know you will never give up, you are the strongest dragon I have ever known."

As she smiled, her glare disappeared and her emerald orbs shone again. "How are you? Do you get enough food?" In her view, the purple dragon lost weight during his imprisonment.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Spyro. "I was more concerned about your safety."

"You should be more worried about yourself, you dummy." Cynder put her paw on the peephole, the black dragoness stretched her claws to his direction, in a desperate attempt to reach him.

"I missed you." Her voice began to shake again. "I was overjoyed when Sparx told me that you were still alive. I thought they had killed you."

"I thought the same about you. Sparx went to visit our parents?" During his brother's last visit, the yellow dragonfly wanted to tell their parents Spyro's situation. But the purple dragon insistent to keep it in secret, worrying his adoptive was one of the last things he wanted.

"Yes, he went off two days ago. He wanted to come again, but they wouldn't let him. Both of us only got a limited amount visiting time, they were reluctantly in letting me visit you." Her voice softened. "I hope Nina and Flash are healthy…" The black dragoness grew fond of the two elder dragonflies, they accepted her immediately after Spyro announced their bond as mates. It was one of her happiest memories.

"Terrador, Cyril and Volteer, they are all worried about your well being. They told me that they can't visit you, if they do so, they would risk their positions as Guardians." Cynder broke off her gaze, the eyes dropped in sadness. The three Guardians couldn't look straight into her face while explaining, they were sorrowful of their inability to help them during the trial. "They will try to get you out of this place and the best chance is using their position as Guardians, even if it's slim."

Spyro nodded, the chain jingled as if it was mocking him. "I understand. I don't hold any grudges towards them, I'm rather thankful for their help in freeing you." His old masters were always helpful towards them, perhaps they were still mourning over the time of the temple raid and now their limited influence within the case, added to their grief.

Purple eyes met green eyes again. The two dragons exchanged a silent message and Cynder nodded her head.

"Do you need something? Perhaps I can get you a book that fits through this peephole." The black dragoness traced her paw around the outline of the hole, burning its size into her mind.

"A book would be nice." He smiled softly "One about gardening and some seeds would be great. I think this cave needs some decoration."

"You were never good with furniture." Cynder gave off a lightly chuckle. "I will try my best."

Her gaze lingered a little longer on the sight of his, but eventually she had to leave.

"Stay strong. We won't give up, none of us." She reassured him, before the dragoness left and her eyes disappeared with her from the hole.

Spyro sighed in mirth, as he returned to his sleeping spot. The purple dragon was glad that Cynder was safe and now even free again. But a small wave of melancholy appeared in his chest, he missed the three Guardians who taught him in the arts of their elements. The purple dragon curled himself into a ball and waited until he fell into his first peaceful sleep after a long time.

* * *

><p><em>After Spyro's trial ended, he and Terrador were left alone.<em>

"_Are you sure Spyro?" asked the old Guardian._

"_Yes, I'm. By changing my own punishment into a life-long imprisonment, it was the only way to prevent Cynder's execution," said Spyro._

"_You didn't had to go that far, young dragon."_

_Spyro hadn't heard these words for a long time, young dragon. It made him smile a little. "I had to. The council hates and fears me." He continued "I saw it in their eyes and you probably did it too. They think I will end up like Malefor and would bring the end of this world. They always did. They only needed a reason to get rid of me and today I gave them one."_

_Terrador watched Spyro through sorrowful eyes. What he said was the truth, the council did fear him because of his powers. The Guardians watched him grow and become stronger, surpassing beyond their expectations but they also knew Spyro would never stray from the path of a honorable dragon. Sadly not every dragon shared their view. Many, including the council, thought of him as a hero and at the same time fear the appearance of a second Malefor in form of Spyro._

"_Please don't let Cynder know of my offer, tell her that the council judged me as the main culprit."_

_They stayed silence, but eventually Terrador had to give his answer. "__I will."_

* * *

><p>"Come on Sparx!" Cheered Spyro from his position. "Just a little more!"<p>

"You are almost there!" Urged the voice of a certain black dragoness, from behind the door.

The yellow dragonfly was pushing against a book with all of his might. The item was small enough to fit through the peephole and Sparx, whose compact size let him come and leave through the same hole, was shoving the small, or rather huge for his size, object towards his brother. The purple dragon was sitting on his haunch with an amused expression.

"Would you two just shut up?" shouted Sparx. He gave the ledge another push. "I can hear you laughing behind the door, Cynder!" He groaned as the object reached its destination. "I'm the one who is doing the work, give me a break!"

Spyro reached for the book, his forepaw barely touching it. "One more Sparx. I can't reach it."

"You really can't do anything without me." The dragonfly shrugged and shook his head in a dramatic fashion.

One push later, Spyro was skimming through the book, a smile spread on his face. Sparx landed on his snout.

"I really hope it was worth my time." Said the physically smaller brother, as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Yes, thanks a lot you two. It's a great book." The purple dragon turned over a few pages before closing it with a satisfied expression.

"It should be. Terrador chose the book." Cynder continued her explanation behind the door, green eyes never leaving her imprisoned mate out of her sight.

"I never imagined the old warrior to have an interest in plants." Said Spyro with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, right." Sparx, still sitting on his brother's snout, cleared his throat and imitated with his best capability the old Earth Guardian's voice. "A Warrior needs patient, young dragon, and the best way to learn it, is to watch a life grow and flourish." The dragonfly changed back to his normal voice. "It was even cornier than his usual words."

Both present dragons laughed at the dragonfly's attitude, his voice almost sounded like the green Guardian.

As the laughter died down, Cynder took the opportunity to speak. "They are sending their regards and regrets." Her voice became somber and Spyro immediately understood whom she was talking about. "The council smashed their last attempt for a new trial."

He nodded. "I see." The purple dragon gave her a smile. "Thanks for trying."

"We didn't succeed this time," Cynder regained herself, the emerald orbs showed her determination. "but Igneel is beginning to doubt his decision. If he changes his opinion we will have a bigger chance."

"Perhaps I should visit him during his sleep and act as his conscience, you know, with ghostly sound effects and such." Murmured Sparx, as he stretched his limbs.

Spyro chuckled softly. "Thanks for your concern Sparx but I don't think it's necessary." His violet eyes met Cynder's green eyes. "Don't blame Igneel. He thought his decision was right and I think I would have made the same in his place." He knew that it wasn't the Fire Guardian's fault, not the whole at least. Igneel was new in his position as Guardian and as such, he strictly followed the rules and laws.

The black dragoness remained silent. She couldn't believe what he said but didn't want to start a fight.

"So, what's up with this book?" Sparx piped up, he levitated in front of Spyro's right eye. "Are you really going to plant some flowers here?"

A knock came from the door and stopped the dragon from answering.

"He won't be able to do it without these seeds." Cynder pushed a small pouch through the peephole. It landed with a thunk on the ground and some seeds feel out of the opening.

The dragonfly looked bewildered, he flew to the pouch and compared their size. "You two aren't going to expect me to do what I'm thinking, or?"

He didn't receive a verbally answer, instead the dragoness was chuckling, probably also grinning behind the wooden door, while his step-brother wore an amused expression and at the same time begging with his eyes.

Sparx only groaned and cursed audible as he began the shoving ordeal.

* * *

><p>Over time, the visits of Cynder and Sparx became less frequent. Sypro didn't mind it, after all, as long as they did come, he was happy.<p>

The head of the purple dragon was hovering over the flowers he seeded. He watched them with pride. It took him a lot of attempts, he didn't count them or the time he invested into it, to bring life into the seeds, but the conclusion after the many failures was more than satisfying. Their blossoms radiated off a shining purple light, a result of his way to nourish the small grains. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled a purple mist out of his maw. The flowers were surrounded by the haze and began to glow even brighter as they absorbed the dragon's breath.

He watched with great interest at the spectacle, until noise was heard from the wooden door. Spyro withdrew his head from the flowers, watching with anticipation as the peephole opened and revealed a set of green eyes.

He walked towards the door, getting a better view of her shimmering orbs. The purple dragon smiled at her presence, she always filled his heart with joy whenever she appeared. "Cynder," he said softly, "How are you?"

"Good, thank you." She answered in a low voice.

Spyro frowned, her tone concerned him. She sounded tired.

He pushed a little further. "Are you sure?"

The dragoness closed her eyes and from his point it looked like she was shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm. Don't worry." She tried to deceive him with a more cheerful voice. "Your flowers are looking beautiful and they are glowing." She stated a little puzzled. Every time she saw these plants, she was amazed. They shouldn't be able to grow in a place without sunlight, let alone giving off such a wonderful light.

The purple dragon knew something was wrong but decided against his curiosity. He walked to his small garden and carefully picked up one of his precious plants, and again went back to the door, as far as he could and sat down on his haunch.

"Sparx didn't come with you?"

"No," Cynder answered, her eyes drifting off. "he has fallen ill…"

Spyro blinked. "Ill?"

As her answer, the black dragoness just nodded slowly.

"Something serious?" asked Spyro, his voice showed his concern.

"No," she reassured, "the healer said he will recover but it will take some time."

He sighed in relief, the little dragonfly was safe. "I hoped you two would come together, I wanted to show you the flowers." Spyro held up the purple flower for the black dragoness, indicating his intention.

Cynder eyed the flower, her sorrow finally resurfaced from her heart.

"I wish you wouldn't need Sparx just to show me your flowers…" Her voice was quite but it echoed through her mate's 'home'.

"Cynder…"

"They did it again!" She suddenly cried out "Just like last time and the previous times, they insisted in keeping you here!" The dragoness banged her paw against the door, it withstood the impact without much trouble. "Those stupid Council members, even after Igneel withdraw his vote they still keep you in this prison…"

Spyro didn't interrupt the dragoness, he waited patiently and listened to her words.

"They don't have any reason and still they lock you in here." Tears appeared in her eyes, and she began to cry. "They fear you and that's the only reason they have… it's just unfair…"

The purple dragon was silent during the whole time, she was right. The Council Members feared him, fear the chance of him turning into the same monster Malefor was.

The Guardians continued to train him, each of them taught him the meaning behind the elements, took him deeper into the secrets of these powers. Spyro honed his skills and became stronger, the drive to protect his beloved one strengthened his determination until he finally could call upon the art of the convexity breath at will. Even now, in his prison he developed the convexity breath further to turn the beam into a mist, which was the source of life for his flowers. Through this process the plants grew in a place which there kind wouldn't normally be able to survive, and inherited the violet colour and glow.

"Cynder please, I don't want to see you cry." His voice was soft, he tried to spirit her up.

"And I don't want to see you stuck in this place!" She countered, her eyes were closed but tears continued to run down her face. "I don't think I can continue. I don't believe I can help you. I don't even believe in myself anymore!" She wailed, it pained her so much in not being able to touch her beloved mate. Much time passed since his imprisonment, too much in her opinion. All this time he was in here alone and a wooden door, which he could destroy with a single attack, separated him from the outside world, from her.

"Then stop." He said softly, his face showed no emotion. "Stop believing in yourself." He repeated.

These words stopped her grieving. She didn't understand.

Spyro slowly smiled. "Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me, who believes in you, my love"

Cynder absorbed every word. She blinked her tears away and put her paws against the door. "Spyro…"

"I will always believe in you, Cynder. Nothing could crumble my faith in you."

The dragoness was silent and stared at him like a second head appeared on his shoulder. Then she began to chuckle until it became a laughter.

"Thank you." she said after the laughter stopped. "Thank you for cheering me up. You always know how to brighten my days."

Spyro gave a toothy smile, "And your presence will always brighten _my_ days."

She laughed again. Hearing it made the purple dragon happy. He loved her laughter and it made her beautiful emerald eyes even more gorgeous. The orbs danced up and down during the time she showed her cheerful side.

The two dragons continued their chat it consisted mostly about the usual things. After hours passed, but for both it was short like the blink of an eye, Cynder decided it was time to leave.

"I will come again and next time, you won't hear my whiny self again." She joked. "I won't give up again, never."

Their eyes lingered on each other until the dragoness closed the peephole and left.

Spyro watched the door a little longer and gave off a heavy sigh. "Just be happy with your life…" He murmured as he walked back to his sleeping spot, where the purple flowers and the orange mushrooms surrounded the place, presenting him with their illuminating lights. His paws felt heavy when he moved and the chain clattered with each step he took, a reminder of his situation.

* * *

><p>The purple dragon spewed water over his flowers, soaking them with the life-giving liquid and emptying his maw with the fluids he carried over from the pond, then Spyro breathed out a purple mist of convexity.<p>

He watched the spectacle with intense interest. The flowers shined so bright, it covered the whole cave with their light. The dragon closed its eyes, imagined a violet sun in the middle of his sanctum. He moved his head from side to side, dreaming he would be taking a walk under the sun, and brushed over the plants with one paw, feeling the soft texture instead of the hard ground he usual slept on.

Spyro stopped his daydream as the light dimmed. The illusion was enjoyable, the light was bright and beautiful but it didn't had any warmth like the real sun.

He bent down and nuzzled his flowers, bathing them again in his soft convexity breath. Spyro walked over to the pond again to collect more water. Sometimes he wished he could breath water just to make the watering a little easier.

Knocks, coming from the door, interrupted his thought and shortly afterwards the peephole opened, revealing a set of emerald coloured eyes.

"Cynder." He said gently, recognizing her eyes immediately even though she was the only person who visited her. It had been a long time since her last visit but the waiting was worth every time he could see and talk to her again.

"Spyro." Her voice was low "Sorry for taking so long."

"It doesn't matter," he reassured "How is Sparx?"

"He is still ill…" the dragoness trailed off, the answer was the same just like the other times. "I'm sorry Spyro."

The purple dragon shook his head. "It's fine."

"Spyro…" Cynder called his name again, this time he could hear her tiredness.

Spyro frowned, he squeezed his eyes to have a better look of the black dragoness. "And are you alright? You do sound very tired."

"Yes, I'm a little tired, don't worry about it." She answered.

Spyro watched her eyes, they looked tired or they rather looked like she was half-asleep. "I don't think so. You shouldn't strain yourself too much, go back and sleep a little."

The dragoness chuckled softly. "No, I haven't visited you lately. I wanted to see you again, it has been quite a while."

The male shook his head, "Sometimes you are just too stubborn." Spyro complained, he was worried about her.

"Let me be," Cynder countered, the tiredness disappeared from her eyes as they shone again. "Could you give me one of your flowers? I would love to take a closer look."

"How? I mean we need Sparx to bring them over to you." He asked a little confused.

"Just throw it over to me, as far as you can." The black dragoness stated, rolling her eyes a bit.

Spyro was taken aback, he blinked. "Why didn't we think of it sooner?" It was so obvious but neither of them ever mentioned the idea.

"Perhaps we just wished for Sparx to get better again..." Cynder reverted back to her tired tone as she said the sentence.

The purple dragon nodded, it was probably true. He went to pick up a flower and walked as far as he could, stretching the chain to its limit. Spyro threw the still violet glowing flower towards the door, it didn't reach the wooden barrier but close enough for Cynder to observe it closer.

"It's beautiful," Cynder murmured in awe "it has the same colour as your scales."

"Not as beautiful as you." Spyro said gently, he enjoyed the sight of the light reflecting in the dragoness's eyes.

Cynder gaze returned to Spyro and then wandered over to his small garden. "I have always wanted to see them, ever since you began your little hobby."

It made him smile. "I'm glad you are enjoying them," he answered truthfully. "But you should go back and take a rest." Spyro was worried and added in a feigned stern tone. "You can't deceive me."

The dragoness laughed at his attempt to imitate a stern voice. "Perhaps you are right."

Her eyes lingered on the floor lying in front of the door, it was still illuminating its purple light like a little star in this dark cave. "I will get some rest." She said as her eyes looked into the violet orbs of Spyro's.

"Please take care of you, Spyro." Her voice was quiet and gentle. "I love you."

"I love you too, my mate." Spyro was longing for the sensation of touching her, the urge to break the door always swelled up whenever the black dragoness came and it always took a lot of self-control to push it back.

They watched each other as the tired eyes of Cynder closed and she shut the peephole, leaving the purple dragon alone again.

* * *

><p>Spyro yawned, he rolled around to find a better position to sleep and dream again until the door clicked. The male waited for the peephole to open again and reveal the green eyes of a dragoness, but this time the door cracked open and instead revealed a green dragon.<p>

From his position Sypro could recognize the stranger as a male, a bulky male probably an already grown up dragon.

The purple dragon waited silently, watching the unknown dragon suspiciously.

"Are you Spyro?" The dragon asked carefully, he didn't move an inch from the door.

"Yes, I am."

The short reply was enough to set the other male in motion. He walked towards Spyro, looking from side to side to take a look around of this place.

Spyro saw more features on the dragon's body. The whole body was covered in dark green scales with few brown spots on his haunch. In contrast the wings were in a light brown colour, the edges were tattered but the dragon could without doubt fly. On the top of his head were a set of large brown horns, they pointed straight backward, and around each horn two smaller horns surrounded them.

As the other dragon approached Spyro, he began to talk. "My name is Thraklor and I'm here to release you from your shackles, Master Spyro."

The purple blinked at Thraklor's revelation. "Releasing me? You are here to set me free?" He asked to be certain, not that he misunderstood the other dragon's intention.

Thraklor nodded and put both of his paws on the metallic chain around Spyro's neck. He recited some words and the collar just split into two, landing on the floor with a loud noise.

"Yes, you did hear me right Master Spyro." The green dragon eyed the glowing flowers curiously but then turned and went towards the door. "Please follow me."

Spyro was uncertain, the sudden appearance and the release from a complete stranger was ridiculous but nonetheless, for the sweet scent of freedom, he followed the dragon named Thraklor.

They walked in silence. For the purple dragon it was strange to leave behind the place he called home for such a long time, his little sanctum. The way was longer than Spyro could recall, but something bothered him during the introduction.

"Your name is Thraklor?" Spyro asked.

The dragon in front of him stopped and nodded, affirming the question, when he turned around to look at Spyro. "Yes and I am also the current Guardian of Earth."

"What happened to Terrador?" asked Spyro with a frown.

Thraklor averted the watchful eyes. "I was chosen by Master Terrador as his successor." The green dragon continued to walk towards the exit. "Few years ago, he and the other Guardians passed on. I'm sorry to deliver such sad messages, Master Spyro. I know they were close to you as they taught us about you and your life, to put our trust into you and they always fought for your release."

The purple dragon didn't move as the other dragon began to walk again, he was too shocked when the news sunk in. The Guardians were old but he had hoped to see them again someday but now this chance was withheld from him.

"Is that the reason why you call me Master? Because they told you about me?"

"Yes and under other things." Came the short reply from the Earth Guardian.

"Do you know a black dragoness named Cynder?" Spyro asked in hope to receive an answer but Thraklor had other things in mind.

"Please prepare yourself Master Spyro. The world is not the same anymore as you remember." Warned Thraklor as they approached the exit.

Spyro squeezed his eyes tightly, he was blinded by the first sight of the sunlight after so many years. The purple dragon blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness and the sight wasn't something he expected. Instead of a sea of tree and green leaves, he was greeted by a sea of sand and dust. The once great forest around Warfang disappeared and only rocks and sand were visible.

"What happened? There should be forest, shouldn't be?" Spyro asked in wonder, perhaps his memories were playing pranks but he had to make sure.

The dragon beside him nodded slowly. "Yes, there once was a forest but now it had disappeared after the war began," he explained in a grieving tone.

"War? Which war? And you didn't answer my question, where is Cynder?" Sypro didn't care about a war, the only concern he had was for the dragoness he loved so much.

Thraklor didn't want to answer but someone had to reveal the black dragoness's fate. "I'm sorry Master Spyro but Cynder is dead…" his voice grew quieter during the answer.

"Died? How?" His suspicion was, to his chagrin, positively answered. It made him furious. "Did the one, who started the war, kill her?"

"No, fortunately she didn't." The Guardian gritted his teeth, he took a deep breath before he would reveal the rest. "Cynder died of old age, she passed on few weeks ago."

Spyro was shocked at the news of her death but the revelation of how she died puzzled him. "Old age?" he exclaimed. "But how? We were born from the same clutch, in the same year? If she really died of old age, shouldn't I be old and barely alive?" He demanded, his fury boiling up to the surface.

Thraklor nodded in understanding, the news was too much and also illogical in many ways. "Yes, you should but you aren't." He tried to explain slowly "Cynder told us how she became older while your body didn't age. The Guardians, the ones you have known, could only explain it as an ability of a purple dragon."

Spyro listened silently, he couldn't or didn't want to believe this ridiculous lie.

"The same happened with Malefor, your old foe." Thraklor tried to reason. "He was older than the former Guardians but Malefor was still young and vital. It is probably a trade of the purple dragons to live longer than the normal dragons."

The purple dragon was too shocked, he looked down to the ground, tried to sort his thoughts. "Then Sparx…?"

The Guardian sighed, "I'm sorry. Your brother Sparx died long ago. Cynder couldn't tell you of his death and hid it. The last time she visited you was shortly before her own death. She was already weak and exhausted because of her age, and the only way to hid her own state, as she told us, was thanks to the peephole."

Spyro couldn't believe it. He was still living but everyone he knew had died. Died because time passed by, time he didn't even fell. The purple dragon looked at his paw and flexed it, it didn't look like the paw of an old dragon rather that of a dragon in his prime.

Everything fell into place. Why Sparx was ill for such a long time, why Cynder stopped opening the peephole fully and especially why she sounded so tired during her last visit.

"I'm truly sorry to deliver these horrific news Master Spyro. Cynder wrote a diary if you want to-" Thraklor was stopped as an ear piercing scream came from the old, yet young dragon.

Spyro roared, his howl of agony echoed through the place. He wanted to express his feelings but he didn't know how, the only way was to scream as tears swelled up in his eyes. The thought crossed his mind, perhaps it was better to go back and hid in his cave, his sanctum, to wait for death to come.

The Guardian waited patiently as the dragon, who lost everything in the matter of few minutes, converted his scream into soft sobbing. The path he would walk was covered with obstacles and Thraklor silently wondered if there was hope.

They needed the help of the old hero against the new evil. The former Guardians put a lot of faith into this dragon, but seeing him his current state, Thraklor wasn't sure, if Spyro would help them or would try to take revenge for the loss.

The Earth Guardian silently prayed for the future of dragonkind.

**Author Notes: **Hope it was enjoyable. Looking forward to some critiques, flames or any suggestion to improve myself. Have a nice day.


End file.
